


Just a little bit different

by creativlee (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Red-Haired Harry Potter, Redhead Harry au, if harry had his mother's hair and father's eyes instead of the other way around, linny - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/creativlee
Summary: Au where Harry has dark red hair and hazel eyes instead of black hair and green eyes.• Being a redhead is another thing Dudley bullies him for.• If the Weasley’s didn’t already consider Harry part of the family in canon, they certainly do now. Malfoy mistakes Harry for a Weasley at first, then is promptly shut up when he realises that he’s actually talking to Harry Potter.• Literally everyone mistakes him for a Weasley. The amount of times Harry is referred to as Ron’s brother is unbelievable.• At one point, Harry admits to Ron he would love to be a Weasley for real, since he’s never felt like he had a real family before.• Ron proceeds to gather up all his siblings that Christmas and insist they all take a family photo in their newly knitted Weasley sweaters.• Draco mocks Harry for being a redhead a lot but once they start dating, he admits he really likes Harry’s red hair.• Draco, after dating Harry for like a week: “Honestly, don’t those idiots know anything? The Weasleys have ginger hair, yours is clearly auburn. The nerve of some people…”.• Meanwhile Harry is just like “Babe… for Merlin’s sake”.In conclusion redhead Harry, I rest my case.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 353





	Just a little bit different

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: [https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo0LRmdAlcY/?igshid=zrnr5kapu45a] (couldn't find the original post ;-;)

Harry James Potter was the spitting image of his father.

Except for the hair.

_“My mother’s hair, I know…”_ , he would say, hazel eyes framed by his glasses.

As a little kid, the red hair was just another thing for Dudley and his mates to poke fun at. The old lady down the street tutted and whispered to Aunt Petunia about ‘devil children, always the redheads’. Harry pretended not to hear while he avoided Dudley’s prodding fingers.

When he met up with a family all with matching ginger hair, they smiled kindly at him, the mother directing him to Platform 9 ¾ with a twinkle in her eye. For a moment, with all these strangers ( _“Muggles”_ , Hagrid had said) he would never see again, he could almost pretend he was one of them.

He supposed it was a stroke of luck that one of the redheads from the platform would end up in his compartment. He would later consider it much more than luck when, at Harry’s wedding with Ron as his best man, he would joke that they been practically brothers for years already. Harry would pretend not to cry then give in when Hermione started patting his shoulder and shaking her head fondly at the two of them.

When Harry first met Draco Malfoy, it was the first time someone mistook him for a Weasley. It happened again in the halls of Hogwarts, his sneering face making Harry’s blood boil now that he knew what a “Weasley” was. He pretended that his heart didn’t jump at being referred to as one of them when Ron butted in.

“That’s Harry Potter, you git!”

Malfoy’s eyes had widened, his sneer melting away to be replaced with a predatory grin. He almost preferred the disgusted sneer. Almost.

“Potter, eh? Why’re you wasting your time with these blood traitors? You don’t want to go making friends with the _wrong_ sort. I can help you there.”

Harry glared at Malfoy’s outstretched hand and blatantly ignored it. “I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”

When Severus Snape heard the name _“Potter, Harry”_ and saw a messy mop of dark red hair approach the Sorting Hat, he schooled his expression into something neutral and mildly disinterested, pretending his chest didn’t ache when the boy’s hazel eyes met his during the Feast.

For the entirety of Harry’s time at Hogwarts, Snape would avoid looking him directly in the eye. The rare times he did, his face twisted with raw hatred, a hatred that Harry could never comprehend. Not even in Snape’s final moments, when his black eyes remained fixed on his hair, could Harry understand how this man could have loved his mother so much, yet be part of something that aimed to destroy where she came from.

When Harry quietly admitted to Ron that he had always wanted a family like the Weasley’s, the entire Weasley household made it their mission to welcome this boy into their heart and home.

Mrs Weasley helped repair and tailor some of his casual clothes to fit him better.

Mr Weasley showed Harry his shed and insisted he explain all the objects he could, watching attentively and _listening_ like he somehow knew this was a rare occurrence.

Fred and George provided him with more pranks and joke toys than he knew what to do with, somehow always knowing when he felt particularly down.

On their rare visits home, Bill and Charlie told Harry of their work at Gringotts and Romania, secretly thrilled to have someone new to share their stories with.

Percy provided not-so-subtle homework advice and repeated firm assurances that Hogwarts would be perfectly safe this year. He was always wrong, but it was the thought that counted.

And Ginny would race circles around him on the brooms from the shed, pulling him towards the stretching fields whenever she caught him getting too much in his own head.

And Ron was there through everything. Even when he was a bit of a git, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to survive Hogwarts without Ron following along with every crazy adventure, no matter how terrified he really was.

The Weasley’s welcomed him into their family, and Harry gladly accepted.

After completing their eighth (technically seventh) year at Hogwarts, Harry arrived at the Weasley’s with Draco Malfoy by his side. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, already in the know, simply nodded and continued bustling around the kitchen and living room.

The dinner table was decidedly awkward, until Draco had a bite of food and whispered, “These are the best roast potatoes I’ve ever had.”

The table went quiet. Draco’s ears flushed, his cheeks flaming even pinker when Mrs Weasley simply piled his plate with more potatoes, hiding a smile behind her newly knitted scarf from Luna.

After they were all stuffed to the brim with Christmas dinner, the conversation somehow turned to the topic of _‘All the times Harry got mistook for a Weasley?’_

Draco scoffed. “Idiots. You all have ginger hair. Harry’s is _clearly_ auburn. Honestly, these people must be blind.”

Silence fell over the room. Harry turned to his boyfriend and grinned. “I didn’t know you spent so much time looking at my hair, Draco~”.

Ginny gagged. “Get a room, you two!”

Ron rolled his eyes. “You can talk! Who was it I caught snogging Luna in the broom shed yesterday!?”

Ginny flushes, glaring at her brother. “Oh yeah, well at least I don’t make out with my girlfriend in _other people’s bedrooms!_ ”.

Hermione buried her face in her jumper while Ron spluttered indignantly. “In my defence, we weren’t exactly looking at the _décor_! We got distracted!”

The two siblings continued to bicker, the other Weasleys long since retired to the kitchen or the garden. Hermione and Luna exchanged glances with each other and started playing hangman with some spare parchment while their partners carried on at each other.

Draco grinned at Harry. “I give it ten minutes tops before they get out the war paint and spears.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You really enjoy chaos, don’t you?”

Draco shrugged. “Quiet gets boring after a while. And… lonely.”

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and kissed his cheek, ignoring the blonde’s embarrassed squirming. “Yeah. I know what that feels like. We don’t have to be lonely or quiet anymore."

Harry stares into Draco’s eyes, and they both lean forward before a china plate whizzes over their heads and smashes against the wall behind them.

Ron and Ginny freeze where they stand, terrified eyes glued to the smashed plate.

**“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!”**

Before the two of them could face their mother’s rage, they Apparated away with a pop, leaving Molly to storm in with a red face and no culprits to give an earful. Hermione glances over and casually waves her wand.

“ _Reparo_. Honestly, you’d think they hadn’t grown up with magic”.

Draco snorts and buries his smiling face in Harry’s shoulder while Arthur coaxes a seething Molly back into the kitchen.

Harry pats Draco’s shoulder and gives him a wide grin. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a bit of a messy brain dump but I hope you got some joy from it anyway :D


End file.
